In A Way
by unendurable
Summary: Karkat's dream is to create a love story that will make history. Unfortunately, his writing skills aren't the best. But when he gets sucked into this absolutely ridiculous relationship with a certain spider loving girl, will he finally realize that skills aren't all that matters? Humanstuck, and rating MIGHT change.
1. Chapter 1

A boy was seated at an old picnic table, it was covered in webs and dirt. It definitely wasn't an ideal

workspace, but he figured that working in nature would help him think. It didn't help, honestly, but it

smelled nice around here, and it was better than being in his rut of a home. He picked up his pencil and began to write.

"The air was hot and sticky, unnaturally boiling with heat, and-"

Karkat shook his head in frustration, and erased it aggressively, tearing the paper. He growled and threw his notebook on the ground and raised a foot up to stomp on it. He hesitated for a moment, it was brand new, and it was expensive, but that wasn't really going to help him get through his writer's block.

Oh, wait. He didn't have writer's block. He just sucked at writing.

"For God's sake," He thought out loud, "I have so many ideas. This should be easy, damn it!"

He looked at his notebook, wishing his story would just write itself. Of course, that was impossible. If it was, he'd have his own television series, adoring fans, and probably millions of dollars. All the things he would have if he just had writing skills. How was he supposed to direct a hit romantic comedy show now? He can't even let his ideas out! He picked up the book, and turned to a blank page, which just happened to be the very first one. It was torn in the middle and looked as if someone peppered it with eraser shavings. He gripped his pencil hard and pointed it at the paper. He already had characters fleshed out, and their relationships, and their back story, and everything! He just couldn't put it together.

"Ugh, How do they do it?" He turned his head to look at his school, hoping that maybe he'd see something that would inspire him.

It was a public high school. Not that he couldn't get into any of those high rated ones, he did get relatively good grades, but because he wanted to create a romance story that would outshine all the others. It was a pretty lame goal, but he needed all the time he could have to perfect his story. There was nothing to perfect, unfortunately. He didn't have a story. Everything, except a story, he had. He didn't focus on the fact that he was a terrible writer, he knew that he would never be able to write a good story if he didn't have faith in himself. He'd read all the inspirational quotes he could to motivate him. All he got out of them was that he was never going to become a good writer if he didn't write a lot, and that was enough.

Talking to himself wasn't going to help. He considered getting a friend to help him out. Now, which of his friends were good at writing? Rose, of course. She wrote wizard fan fiction and all that. But he had too much pride to ask a girl like her for advice. She always said she could proof read his works, but she'd just laugh at them. Kanaya, maybe. She's probably on the top of your candidates list. But could she really help you out with a serious romance story? She might implement all her vampire ideas and tell you to make them sleep in coffins and turn into werewolves at night or something. You didn't want that. His thoughts were going everywhere, but then something interrupted him.

"Heeeeeeeey, Karkat." An annoying voice came from behind him.

He turned and faced one of the many people he did not want to see at the moment, or any moment, honestly. The girl sat beside him and smiled. Vriska Serket, was a girl who, Karkat Vantas, didn't want to get involved with, at all.

"Shit, it's you." Karkat glared at her.

"Oh, come on, Karkat! You can't be too sad about seeing me." She winked, and grinned wickedly.

"Sorry, but I am a bit sad that I'm talking to a maniac who has a spider complex."

She automatically dropped her smile and sneered. "It's not a complex, you fuckhead. Spiders are cool as hell. Way cooler than dweebs like you. Waaaaaaaay cooler." She chuckled.

He sighed. "Okay, what the fuck do you want? I have better things to do than be near you at the moment."

"Better things? From what I saw all you were doing was picking your nose with that pencil and stepping on that notebook. On that matter, I wonder what's inside?" She quickly grabbed for it, and he was too slow to catch her.

"Ah! Fuck! God damn it! God damn you, Vriska, God damn you and your unhealthy obsession with spiders and being an intolerable bitch!" He tried getting it back, but it looked like he was just flailing his arms around her. "Spider bitch! You're spider bitch, Serket!" He was not in the mood.

"Jeez, Vantas. Grow a pair, would you? YOU'RE the intolerable one here. I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't think you were so reserved!" She shot back, while going through the endless amount of blank pages, why did he have to get such a big notebook?

"You wanted to talk to me, huh? What's that about? What would Mrs. Totally Popular want with a guy like me? How are you even popular? You're as appealing as high grade steak to a vegetarian."

He hated her, not as much as to wish that she'd be caught in a hit and run accident, but to not cry at her funeral.

"Aw, Karkat. Do you want to be popular? Is that what your asking? That's so cute." Her cobalt eyes twinkled.

He hated her teasing, so much.

"No. The amount of hatred I'd have for being grouped with a bunch of insecure, popular douchebags is formidable. "

"Karkat, I know you hate being grouped with the nerds just as much. At the very bottom of the social status pyramid. I mean, I would! I can almost understand you." She smiled as if she knew everything about him.

"You don't understand me, Vriska. You haven't even scratched the surface of being able to comprehend the colossal clutter of grief that is I. And it doesn't involve any form of melancholy either, so don't go thinking that I need to go see a fucking doctor." His fists tightened and he silently mumbled about how he'd be on the football team before someone like her could understand him.

"I said, almost, you moron. Everyone else is so easy to read, so forward, so predictable. But you? Don't get me started on how indecipherable you are. Always acting like you're so great. What's it reaaaaaaaally like in the nut sized brain of Mr. Vantas here?"

Vriska focused on his face. His shaggy black hair, his eyes were so brown they almost looked red, and he had a lot of bags. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. He was snarling, so she could see his imperfect teeth. Some crooked, some sharp ones. He was wearing a black t-shirt and worn grey jeans. Not exactly the best outfit, for someone who was friends with the great, fashionable Kanaya. Maryam. She thought he was adorable, but kind of impossible to befriend.

On the other hand, Karkat also examined Vriska, to see if she was trying to manipulate him. It was in her nature of being a huge bitch. She looked like a stereotypical one too. She had long and straightened way too much, light blonde hair, that went down past her butt, and was streaked with blue, the same blue as her eyes. Her bangs were pushed to the side, and they were long enough to partially cover her eyes. She had glasses, which were aviator shaped and white framed. She didn't wear a lot of makeup, and if she did, it was blue. Blue lipstick, blue eyeliner. She wore a light pink shirt with the head of spiderman in the middle, and it's sleeves went a little past her elbow. She had skin tight jeans, that were probably kids sized. Although she was unbearable and generally a bad person, he didn't deny that she was pretty fucking attractive.

"Obviously, it's none of your business. It's nobody's business. Piss off. " He broke the short silence.

"I'm sure there's one person who you'd like to jam about feelings with." She paused, then broke an unpleasant smile. "I sure wish that was me! You are way more interesting than some people around here. Maybe it is me? If it isn't, maybe I could change that!"

"Uh, fuck no. I didn't even want to talk to you in the first place. What makes you think you can convince me to talk about shit like that with you?"

"Because, Karkat, have you forgotten about my ways of getting what I want? It's not just about my methods, I have luck. All of the luck."

"Fuck you, Vriska. And by the way, I think I now fully apprehend why people hate you so much."

He snatched the notebook since she was distracted. She smiled a bit and clapped mockingly.

"Good job." She checked her plastic watch with spider designs on it. It wasn't even adjusted correctly, it

read 12:00.

"Well, Vantas, looks like I got some business to take care of. I always have business to take care of. So busy, so busy! It's shame I can't talk to you longer, not! Hahahaha. It was fun messing with you. Maybe I'll do it again sometime."

She almost got a kiss on his cheek, but he pushed her away.

"That watch isn't even the right time." He murmured as she walked away.

"See ya later, Vantasshole!" She laughed.

"That was so forced. I think I'm going to hurl because of how bad that was. That insult couldn't even burn the nicest piece of wood, even ones that were designed for being burnt. Disgusting." He called out as he picked up his belongings and stuffed them into his backpack.

Damn, if he didn't spend so much time talking to her, he might've done something productive. He groaned as he slung it onto his shoulder and went the opposite direction she went, it was the way to his house, anyway.

After a long walk and several ten minute waits at stop signs, he made it home. And by then, he concluded he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, but this time, he knew he couldn't just shoo her away.

* * *

**ugh it's pretty short for a first chap but i'll work harder  
anyway yeah this is for a pretty unpopular pairing so i dont expect a lot but it's very appreciated**

**uvu**


	2. Chapter 2

Today Wednesday, August 15, 2012

* * *

sollux: hey did you finish my english assignment.  
Karkat Vantas: When did I say I was going to do your work for you?  
sollux: i thought it might help you with your writing.  
Karkat Vantas: Give me a good reason why finding synonyms for the word "big" and writing  
an a thousand word essay on how cats are better than dogs is going to help me  
write a god damn romance story.  
Karkat Vantas: I'd rather have failed the entrance exams to an extremely mediocre college  
and having to live off making shitty bottle cap necklaces for unlucky offsprings of  
impoverished parents than to rely on english assignments to help me improve my  
writing.  
sollux: omg KK that's not even what my assignments about.  
sollux: just shut up for a second you're giving me the mother of all headaches with your  
fucking rambles.  
sollux: i was only partially serious.  
sollux: i could care less about helping you improve your writing so you can write  
a hit love novel or some shit.  
sollux: honestly i think its a pretty shitty dream c'mon KK you could do better.  
Karkat Vantas: I've been over this, Sollux. I'm not going to stop and throw everything I've  
done for this in the dump of crushed goals just because I could probably land a job that  
I could benefit much more from. It's not going to go that way, I'm determined.  
sollux: ok ok i get it.  
sollux: it was pretty insensitive of me to say that.  
sollux: do what you want.  
sollux: but i'll have you know that i'm not going to buy any of that crap, ok?  
Karkat Vantas: Whatever, man. I didn't expect you to.  
sollux: also, you better not cry if nobody buys it. i'm not going to hand you tissues for  
an hour just because you only managed to sell two copies. one to your dad, and one  
you forced GZ to buy.

* * *

Karkat leaned back in his chair. It wasn't a super fancy office computer one, just something you'd find in a kitchen table bundle. His family couldn't even afford an office chair if he wanted one. He didn't mind,  
as he knew that once his books set sail, he'd be rolling in money. He smiled to himself as he thought about all the things he'd buy when he had the money. Of course, he knew he wasn't thinking unrealistically.  
He knew it was going to happen, one day.

As soon as he realized he wasn't going to get there if he didn't work, he had the motivation he needed to get up and stop talking to pricks on Skype. He didn't exactly get up the way he was hoping.

"Fuck." He groaned. He leaned a little too far back, and was now rubbing the back of his head while he half-sat on a toppled wooden chair. He thanked God that he had carpet.

A loud ping came from his laptop. It was the Skype notification noise. Probably Sollux replying, he thought. When he got up, he noticed his conversation with him hadn't changed from when he started to  
fantasize. Confused, he looked around his screen, and he saw a new contact request window on the bottom of his contacts list. He didn't recognize the name, so he asked Sollux about it.

* * *

Karkat Vantas: Do you know who " " is? They just added me.  
sollux: fuck oh my god.  
sollux: ok, KK, just press cancel.  
sollux: ignore ALL REQUESTS from her.  
Karkat Vantas: Her? Fuck, Sollux, just tell me who she is.  
sollux: it doesnt matter just ignore it.  
Karkat Vantas: You're just making me curious. I'm going to add her.  
sollux: uhhhghgh.  
sollux: whatever just dont come crying to me if she does something.  
sollux: i dont want anything to do with her.

* * *

He was pretty curious, seeing as how Sollux wanted nothing to with this person, they must be pretty awful. But then again, Sollux isn't exactly the type of person to like super kind people either. Karkat wasn't  
the inclusive type, in all honesty he just wanted to know who they were. How'd they even get his handle?

And so, he clicked the confirm button, and the window disappeared. Then a new one popped up, but this time it was on the bottom right corner of his desktop. When he read the name, his eyes went wide in  
surprise.

Vriska is online.

"Holy shit." Karkat said louder than he expected. He knew he shouldn't be so surprised, what kind of person would choose a handle like " "? How the hell did she find him on here? He didn't  
remember giving his account name to anyone, excluding the people already in his contacts. Now he knew why Sollux didn't want him to add her. Should he talk to her? Delete her? Yeah. Deleting her would  
be the best thing to do.

He moved his cursor to Vriska's name, then suddenly the orange circle thing appeared next to it. She was talking to him!

* * *

Today Wednesday, August 15, 2012

* * *

Vriska: Heeeeeeeey, Karkat! 5:37  
Karkat Vantas: How in the name of fucking privacy did you get my username? 5:37  
Vriska: God, Karkat. You're so stupid! Didn't I tell you I have my ways of getting what I 5:38  
want today?  
Karkat Vantas: I'm going to delete you. 5:38  
Vriska: Are you sure you want to do that? After all we've been through. 5:38  
Karkat Vantas: We've been through jack shit. I'd like a *clean* contacts list, thank you 5:39  
very much.  
Vriska: How's your little story going? Has it gone past "Once upon a time..."? 5:40  
Karkat Vantas: It's none of your business, Vriska. Though I'm positive that NOT 5:40  
meddling is a completely exotic act to you.  
Vriska: Aren't you going to ask how I know about your corny little dream? Maybe you've 5:41  
finally accepted that I know everything I want to know.  
Karkat Vantas: No, I'm just really tired of you boasting about how you *have your ways* 5:41  
in getting what you want. It's vexatious.  
Vriska: Whatever, Vantass. Would you rather talk about your stupid dream? 5:42  
Karkat Vantas: I'm not going to talk about it with someone like you. I'm sure everything 5:42  
I say will be tomorrow's gossip.  
Vriska: Aw, you've found me out! But I'm sure everyone would like to know our schools 5:43  
biggest nerds goal in life.  
Karkat Vantas: I'm pretty sure that's not my title. 5:43  
Vriska: I can make it your title. ;) 5:43

* * *

At this point Karkat was infuriated. He didn't want to talk to her right now. Or ever, but that isn't the point. He quickly right clicked Vriska's name and deleted her without hesitating then sighed in relief.

"God, why can't she mind her own business?" He thought a loud.

"Hey KK, what happened?" Sollux asked when Karkat pulled two black binders out of his locker. He growled at him.

"You could've told me it was her instead of begging me to ignore it." Sollux scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, man. What happened? You DID delete her right?"

"Yeah. But I had to put up with her for like ten minutes. Worst ten minutes of my life. And that's saying something, Sollux." He slammed his locker shut. "Luckily I don't have any classes with her, so I'm good."

Sollux shrugged and turned to get to homeroom. Karkat went to his after being shoved into the walls several times and getting tripped. He was used to it.

When he got inside he dropped right into his seat, which was between a girl who was almost blind and a guy who wasted all of his money on drugs. They were the only two people who would talk to him, and  
they were also some of his best friends. Probably because of the former.

"Hey bro." Gamzee said patting Karkat on the back. Karkat frowned back.

"Karkat! You're here. I didn't see you come in." Terezi grinned.

"No shit, Terezi. You have the vision of a fucking newborn bat." Karkat put his chin on his hands and stared blankly at the head in front of him.

"That was mean, but atleast I don't have panda eyes." Terezi laughed and Gamzee joined in.

"Fuck you guys." Karkat groaned.

The teacher walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at Terezi and Gamzee with distaste, then cleared her throat.

"Good morning, class. Did everyone do their homework?" She said a bit too nicely.

Karkat listened for five minutes then decided to tune her out. There was a downside of being a top student. It was knowing everything the teacher was saying and then slapping your forehead everytime  
someone called out a wrong answer. He started to fall asleep, but then he heard the door slam open. A girl came in, interrupting the lesson. The teacher sighed and stood there impatiently.

He focused his tired eyes and tried to see who the girl was. When she turned around, Karkat was ready to jump out the window right there.

"Vriska Serket, could you please tell me why you rudely barged into my room?" The teacher said.

"Vriska? Oh god." Terezi said beside him.

"Hi to you too, Terezi." Vriska rolled her eyes, then continued. "I need a few students to help out in the drama club. Don't really care who."

She looked around the class and found Karkat trying to hide his face with his hands. She grinned. "Actually, I'll take those three over there." She waggled her finger at them.

"Mrs. Serket, I haven't said that you could take any of my students yet, have I?"

"No. But you're gonna. Wouldn't wanna upset the head of student council, would you?" She winked.

"Fine. Take them." The teacher rubbed her temples and went back to her lesson.

Vriska went up to their desks and gestured for them to follow her. Terezi reluctantly followed, as did Karkat, but Gamzee had to be pulled by his shirt to get him out of his daze. They made their way around the  
desks and out into the hallway, where Terezi spoke up.

"God damn it."

"This is stupid. Why am I coming?" Karkat walked beside Vriska, who looked down at him annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me say that the drama club needed a few assholes to help out? Well I got those assholes." She walked ahead.

"Woah, wait. Drama club? Pretty sure the motherfucker who runs that shit has me in hot water, sis. Also, you scare the shit outta me. Cool with you if I head back?" Gamzee said the back of the group.

"Gamzee, you were using a bong behind the curtains when a play was going on. You atleast owe the guy an apology for walking on stage talking about how amazing stoves were while the itsy bitsy spider  
was climbing a water spout." Karkat made sure that Gamzee wasn't going anywhere by pushing him infront of him.

Vriska stopped in front of the two large doors that led into the auditorium. Terezi opened the doors and sniffed the air.

"It smells popcorn in here." Sure enough, there was a popcorn machine to their far right, and the person beside it smiled at them.

"What's going on?" Karkat asked.

"We're showing a movie later. We need people to hand out tickets and assign seats and stuff. Terezi's our bodyguard, Gamzee's passing out popcorn, and you, Karkat. You're helping me with the projector."

"Uh, no thanks. What makes you think I wanna help you do that?"

"Nothing. Which is exactly why you're doing it. Terezi, Gamzee, go ask Nepeta for instructions. She's over there." She pointed at a girl arguing with a huge muscular guy, who was sweating like crazy.

When they left, Vriska looked at Karkat, who was trying to figure out how to get out of there.

"I hate you. So much." He glared at her.

"The feeling's mutual, Karkat. Or is it?" She said suggestively, which made Karkat bury his face in his hands.

"Whatever. Where's the projector?"

"It's in the closet. The one in Mrs. Owen's room." She walked out of the door, Karkat following.

"That's on the top floor! Plus, isn't that the closet that self locks? What if we get locked in?" He exclaimed.

"I have the key, stupid." She took out a bag of keys, it had about twenty of them. Which all looked the same.

Karkat groaned, but he knew he had no choice.

* * *

**omg i am the worst author ever i left that chapter sitting for how many months? w/e man here's this dump of dialouge and stuff.  
also they are speaking on skype if that wasn't clear sorry if the format is dumb**


End file.
